Endoscopy is known. Endoscopic apparatus typically comprises a device which can be inserted into, for example, a body or organ of a body, in order to collect one or more “images” of the inside of the body or organ. The “image” may comprise a dataset representative of the inside of the body or organ. That dataset may be recorded and/or may be displayed as an visual representation of the inside of the body or organ on visual display equipment, for example, a video or computer screen.
An endoscope typically comprises: an elongate housing in the form of a rigid or flexible tube; a light source for illuminating tissue of interest; one or more optical elements forming a camera to image tissue of interest; and an image display element, for example, an eyepiece or video screen. The camera and image display are often digital and suitable logic is provided to control operation of the camera to secure useful images.
Since an endoscope is designed for insertion into a body or organ of a body, elements forming the endoscope typically have small dimensions. Often the field of view of an endoscope is restricted.
Collection of images of tissue by an endoscope may be subject to various difficulties. Those difficulties may be related to tissue of interest. It is an object of the present invention to address one or more of those difficulties.